I'm Here For You
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: They felt something happen to them when they couldn't get to sleep, especially the most happen to the engineer. Magnus felt shivering and Ellegaard had fears. How they will get to comfort themselves ?


**Okay this is one shot story with sweet romance. Sorry for inactive here since I wasn't in the mood of this until now. Hope you like it.**

 **I heard this song because my mother sang this song for me to sleep when I was a baby :3 Yup memories**

 **I tried so hard to do this because it is a little difficult to find the idea has sweet romance. Hehe ! xD**

 **NOTE: Contains Magnugaard so don't read if you don't like it or you are not a true fan of this ship**

 **Read this one shot story, please review and have a nice day !**

* * *

In the night, there was raining outside. Magnus and Ellegaard went to their own room to go to sleep. When they laid down on their own bed, they finally resting, slowly closed their eyes and go to sleep but soon there is a problem for them. For an hour, they still couldn't get to sleep. Something is a lack of sleeping.

At the point Magnus felt shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself since it is cold outside during rain and nothing to keep him warm. His blanket wasn't going to help to keep him warm enough since it was really thin not thick.

At the next point Ellegaard hid herself under the blanket that she was scared in the dark and no one is with her to watch and the worst greatest fear for her... is thunder and lightning flash since there is rain outside. Suddenly, Ellegaard let it out with the loud cry when she heard the thunder flash.

Back at the point, Magnus heard the cry on the side of the wall when he instantly sat up. He knew where it is and who cried. He then went out of his room to see someone made the loud cry and ignore the fact he felt still shivering with cold. When he made to the other room, he quickly opened the door and abruptly spoke.

"What is going on here ?!" Magnus shouted, panicked as he saw Ellegaard on the bed with the blanket on her half body

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" Ellegaard screamed in terror

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" Magnus screamed back before she quickly puts her head under the pillow and began to whine. After for a few seconds, he slowly crept onto her and lifted up the pillow which revealing Ellegaard's head with her tears on her face "Ellie... I meant Ellegaard, is that you ? Are you the one you scream ?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh great I'm glad it was you" Ellegaard said in moan "Oh relief"

"Why did you scream ?" He asked, concerned

Before she could answer, she stood up from her bed and wrapped her arms around him with her anxiousness.

"I'm very scare" She cried as she buried her head and bursted tears onto his chest. Magnus realized she was really warm when she hugged him and he thought that he has someone to keep him very warm from his shiver.

Magnus gently put his arms around her and tried to comfort. He then his hand was placed at the back of her head, burying his hand under her soft hair, felt it was really very warm inside even her body as well before he closed his eyes, relaxed

'She was so very warm' He thought 'Warmer than the blanket. I never had to touch someone who is very warm until now. Ellie, she is so very warm like the cat's fur. Yes this is perfect for keeping me warm from getting shiver' After that, he had to speak "Don't be scare Ellie. You'll be fine" He said as he gripped her tightly.

"I'm very scare Magnus. The dark... the... thunder... the lightning... the flash... they were so scary... and I can't... get to sleep because of my fears controls me" Ellegaard moaned, still her head was buried on his chest and rolled her tears down her face.

After for a few seconds, Ellegaard lifted her head up and stared at the eyes of Magnus which he stared back for a few seconds, brought to the bed with her. He then sat down on the bed which he let her to sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort before she placed her head on his shoulder, relaxed.

"There there Ellie" Magnus said softly as he gently patted his hand to her head "There is no need to be afraid... it's just the things never bothering you... never get you to fright... it's just normal"

"But those things are scary were just always frighting me... they were so eerie" Ellegaard moaned, sobbing. Magnus felt something wet on his shoulder and realized it was covering with tears of Ellegaard comes from her eyes.

"Ellie, I think you should overcome your fears" He said that he knew the point, smiling at her.

"But I'm still scare... it's just my permanent fears never get of rid... in my mind" She sobbed once more.

Suddenly, the window flashed coming from the lighting or thunder as it exploded loudly nearby on the window causing Ellegaard to scare and scream and Magnus just shocked who gripped her tightly to protect and comfort from her fears but he kept himself warm with her. This is the greatest fear for Ellegaard. Oh my she was very scare now. Magnus felt so warm now since she was so very warm enough especially her hair to keep him warm by hugging her. Very warm like a fluffy blanket and soft fur.

"There there Ellie. There is nothing to be afraid... don't be scare... it's just the thunder... don't worry everything is going to be fine" Magnus said softly, tried to comfort as he gently nuzzled her, his head was on top of hers, still keeping himself warm. Then he noticed her tears was on her face which he wiped it away "Besides... you got a guy with your side who always here for you and always makes you happy to cheer up from your problems is... me" He smiled "I'm always here for you... there is nothing to be afraid my love" He lifted her head which she faced him, her tears poured down on her face, stared each other's eyes deeply for a few seconds.

"Magnus it's so scary" Ellegaard moaned, sobbed

"I'm here for you. Don't worry" Magnus said softly, comforting her. This time, the window flashed coming from the thunder nearby causing Ellegaard to scream in terror before Magnus gripped her tighter and he rubbed her back quickly with his hand "There there everything is going to be fine and here it will make you feel better" He took off his green coat and cover her with it, giving more comfort.

"Thanks Magnus"

"Your welcome" He gave her a warm embrace and put her head back into his chest but he almost felt starting to shiver, it's really cold outside "There is nothing to be afraid"

Lullaby for the stormy night by Vienna Teng

(This is going to be a parody thing)

[Magnus singing]

 _Ellegaard, be not afraid_  
 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
 _Like an unwanted stranger_  
 _There is no danger_  
 _I am here tonight_

Ellegaard's eyes widened open she know this familiar song before she closed her eyes to relax and Magnus placed his hand at the back of her head.

 _Ellegaard_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _Though thunder explodes_  
 _And lightning flash_  
 _Illuminates your tearstained face_  
 _I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forests and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning_

 _Everything's fine in the morning_  
 _The rain will be gone in the morning_  
 _But I'll still be here in the morning_

[The music ended]

Suddenly, the thunder made the clashing sound which Magnus gripped Ellegaard tighter but she couldn't let it out to scream.

"Is everything okay Ellie ?" Magnus asked, concerned

"Yes" Ellegaard replied in a quite tone "I really like the song you sing. I heard this song before when I was baby my mother sing this to get me sleep" She smiled

"Uh... same here" He smiled back as he blushed. Ellegaard blushed back, both of them staring each other's eyes for a few seconds.

They slowly moved their head towards to them before their lips were pressed to each other, their tears rolled down on their face, whimpering in sadness. After for a few seconds, they moved their head away from theirs and again, deeply stared each other's eyes. After that, Magnus had to speak.

"Hey we had to get some sleep right now" Magnus said softly as he wiped Ellegaard's tears from her face.

"Yeah you are right" Ellegaard responded in quiet tone before she yawned.

"Okay let's go to sleep" He said as he gave her to laid down on her bed, he did on his own instead on his own bed, still his coat covering her to comfort. After that, Ellegaard noticed Magnus started to shiver, felt the cold in the air and she started to speak.

"Are you okay Magnus ?" She asked confusedly, adjusted the green coat to cover "You're shivering"

"Yes" He replied "It's really cold outside. There is nothing to keep me warm" He moaned.

After Ellegaard stared at him for a few seconds, she smiled and cover the blanket on his half body to keep him warm

"There there Maggie I'll keep you warm" She said softly as she gently patted his cheek. Then she put her arm on him, pulled him to her to keep him warmer and gripping his chest tighter. Magnus felt she is so really very warm he thought.

"Thank you Ellie for keeping me warm"

"No problem and thank you for what you done to me"

Then Ellegaard buried her head into Magnus's chest and began to sleep. After Magnus stared at her for a few seconds, He slowly touched her soft hair and gently stroke it.

"Even her hair is really soft" He thought before he gently placed his arm on her, burying his hand into her hair, felt it was very warm inside and began to sleep.

They finally slept peacefully in the stormy night.

* * *

 **There you had it.**

 **I'm going to take a break of writing the last WIP story of 'It's A Game' because I had to write TRaREil story since this story hadn't updating more chapters for many weeks so I had to do this right now.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this**


End file.
